neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Vector Sigma
In the fictional universe of the first Transformers animated series, Vector Sigma is the "mega-computer" that gives sentience ("Sparks" in later parlance) to non-sentient robots, and is used by the Quintessons to endow their robotic creations with the true life that eventually leads to their rebellion. Vector Sigma attests that "before Cybertron was, I was." Subsequent fictions, such as Dreamwave's Transformers, would establish that Vector Sigma is a mainframe used by Primus, the creator god of the Transformers.Transformers and Philosophy, by John R. Shook, Liz Stillwaggon Swan - 2009 Vector Sigma requires a special circuit key to activate itself, which completes its power circuits. Additionally, should the key be lost, Vector Sigma's first-generation creations share his computation matrix, and are hence able to interface their power supply with it, reactivating it at the cost of their own life. The key itself possessed the ability to "de-energise matter," converting organic substances into "technomatter" (a mechanical and metal facsimile of itself). Generation 1 In the Earth year 1985, in an attempt to contest the Autobots' control of the roads, Megatron constructed a new group of car Transformers dubbed the Stunticons, who he then brought to Cybertron in order to bestow life upon them. Stealing the key to Vector Sigma from Alpha Trion, he succeeded in reactivating the computer and giving his creations sentience. The Autobots then followed suit with the creation of the Aerialbots, and Alpha Trion gave up his own life to reactivate Vector Sigma so that they might be given life. Subsequently, Megatron discovered the additional properties of the key, and began to transform Earth into a new Cybertron, only to be stopped by the Aerialbots, and the key destroyed. Vector Sigma was not revisited in the American series until the fourth and final season of the show, consisting of a three-part story entitled The Rebirth. Vector Sigma allowed Galvatron to become aware of the existence of the key to the Plasma Energy Chamber, the theft of which set in motion a chain of events that would restore Cybertron's Golden Age. Using the shell of the Matrix (its energies having been previously spent to cure the Hate Plague), Optimus Prime reactivated Vector Sigma, and conversed with Alpha Trion within the machine, learning of the computer's plans. Then, when the energy of the Plasma Energy Chamber threatened to overload Earth's sun, Spike Witwicky was able to redirect the excess solar energy into Vector Sigma, revitalizing the entire planet. Transformers: Headmasters While The Rebirth brought the American animated series to an end, across the Pacific in Japan, it was decided to keep the series alive. Accordingly, The Rebirth was discarded, and a full 35-episode series exclusive to the country was created to take its place, titled Transformers: Headmasters. With the beginning of this series, Vector Sigma began to destabilize as a result of the aforementioned release of the Matrix's energy, throwing the balance of power on Cybertron out of equilibrium. This enabled the Decepticons to easily invade the planet, seeking to gain control of Vector Sigma and subvert it to their will, so that they might gain control of Cybertron again. While Hot Rod led a squad of Autobots to Earth to recover the Matrix, which was recharging there, Optimus Prime ventured into the planet's depths to reach the computer, so that he might stabilize it at any cost, even that of his life. As the instability continued to grow, threatening the continued existence of Cybertron, Optimus Prime was forced to merge with the computer to stabilize it, leaving Rodimus Prime to once again lead the Autobots in his stead. Not long after, Cybertron was devastated in a series of explosions instigated by the Decepticons, but as Vector Sigma would later reappear in various Japanese Transformer series', it is apparent that it survived this devastating assault. Beast Machines Following on from either of the above continuities, Vector Sigma later reappeared in Beast Machines. Since we had last seen the computer, it had been equipped with an external shell program known as the Oracle, which allowed receptive Transformers to commune with the Allspark, the well of all Transformer life that Vector Sigma was connected to (a retroactive explanation for how Vector Sigma could bestow life). When the renegade Maximal-turned-Vehicon Tankor discovered the existence of the Oracle and its Vector Sigma core, he was able to access Vector Sigma and recreate its key as part of a plan to trick this era's Megatron into using it on a massive scale to purge all traces of organic life from the planet. Optimus Primal countered with the force of the Plasma Energy Chamber and the meshing of the two energies apparently canceled each other out. Subsequently, Megatron sought to activate the key at the core of Cybertron, but Primal defeated him, and the two enemies were destroyed together. 3H Comics Vector Sigma and the Oracle would also appear in the BotCon exclusive storyline Transformers: Universe - The Wreckers, in which it is attested that the Oracle was nothing more than a manipulative creation of the Quintessons. This act of writing virtually redefines the entire Beast Machines storyline. Fun Publications Comic Vector Sigma-apparently absent the Oracle-appeared in other parts of the Transformers: Universe storyline, in which it likely played a role in resurrecting such Transformers as Optimus Primal, Depth Charge, and Rhinox. However, when Nemesis Prime and Ramjet, two of Unicron's Heralds came to Cybertron seeking to use the Dead Matrix against Primus, both Vector Sigma and its caretaker Alpha Trion were damaged. Beast Wars Neo In this series Vector Sigma is the Cybertron computer and cybertron god that each leader of an Autobot/Maximal group is connected to. Robots in Disguise Vector Sigma is mentioned, and also known as the AllSpark. It is Vector Sigma who chose Optimus Prime to carry the Matrix of Leadership and lead the Autobots on earth against Megatron and the Predacons, and later Decepticons. 3H Enterprises The Botcon 2007 convention exclusives included a Vector Sigma toy which could be displayed with the Convention exclusive Alpha Trion. The packagings bio reads as follows: Before Cybertron existed, there was Vector Sigma; a super computer of incalculable power. So great was this entity that it could tap into the source of Transformers life itself, the Allspark. Over the eons, Vector Sigma was used by many beings to imbue lifeless Transformer bodies with the spark of life without judgment. If it was asked to produce noble protectors, it did so. If it was asked to create merciless destroyers, it did that as well. Activating Vector Sigma required a special key, capable of turning organic matter into metal. In lieu of such a key, any Transformer sharing Vector Sigma’s computational matrix could activate it at the cost of its own life. Vector Sigma’s influence reached across the multi-verse, where several similar computers would take on its name but serve different functions. In one, Vector sigma was a computer that all Autobot and Maximal leaders were bonded to. In another it was surrounded by a program known as the Oracle in an age where Maximals and Predacons had taken the place of their ancestors as the primary residents of Cybertron. No matter its location, the very name Vector Sigma has held even some of the greatest Transformers in awe including Optimus Prime himself. The Omega Terminus In Fun Publications Shattered Glass series The Omega Terminus seems to fill the function of Vector Sigma on the mirror universe Cybertron. It can only be controlled by The Terminus Blade. The Terminus Blade The Omega Terminus can only be controlled by The Terminus Blade. Cyber Missions Vector Sigma is a data track preserved by the great Autobot historian Alpha Trion. Transformers Animated In Transformers Animated, the key that the AllSpark created for Sari Sumdac from her building access key resembles the key to Vector Sigma from Both Beast Machines and Generation 1 Transformers: War for Cybertron In the 2010 video game Transformers: War for Cybertron, the Omega Key also resembles the key to Vector Sigma. When Megatron develops a plan to infect the core of Cybertron with dark energon, destroying the Autobots. For this plan to succeed, Megatron launches a full-scale assault on Iacon, looking for an item called the Omega Key. The Decepticons learn that Zeta Prime has placed the key under his personal guard. Megatron's forces enter the chambers of Zeta Prime and defeat him in battle, taking him prisoner. Zeta Prime tells Megatron that the Omega Key is not actually the key, but is the means to activate the true key, a transformer known as Omega Supreme. References External links *Vector Sigma at TFWIKI.Net, the Transformers Wiki Category:Transformers characters Category:Fictional computers Category:Cybertron ja:ベクターシグマ pt:Vector Sigma